


Libération

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Demons, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Trio doit ranger leur repaire, incluant quelques démons. Forcément, tout va déraper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libération

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

Après un regard circulaire sur la planque bas de gamme constituée par la cave de sa mère, Warren constata : "Nous avons vraiment besoin d'argent."

Cette puissante pensée aurait pu être énoncée à n'importe quel moment, mais elle semblait plus pertinente encore maintenant qu'une fiole que Jonathan avait poussée du coude par accident venait d'exploser, répandant une odeur pestilentielle dans tout le sous-sol exigu, même au point opposé où Warren venait de se placer.

Jonathan qui combattait activement mais fort peu efficament l'immondice, armé d'un seau et d'une serpillère, acquiesça. Andrew, qui venait de revenir des étages supérieurs après avoir subtilisé une bombe de déodorisant, fit de même. Après quelques pschitts, il se pinça le nez, sans laisser savoir si ce qui le dégoûtait tant était la potion de Jonathan, le déodorisant, ou le mélange des deux.

"Il y a écrit "fraîcheur ensoleillée" sur ce truc, mais ça ne ressemble à rien. Je me demande à quoi ressemble l'odeur du soleil, je veux dire, si on pouvait en approcher un nez sans qu'il se fasse désintégrer. L'hydrogène et l'hélium, ça ne sent rien, je crois, mais peut-être que les rayons dégagés par la réaction ont une odeur ? Ou bien il y a des atomes d'autre chose qui se font carboniser et ça sent le brûlé? Hé, on pourrait peut-être leur faire un procès sur la base que leur fraîcheur ensoleillée n'a pas l'odeur du soleil, et leur extorquer plein de fric ?"

"Ca ne marchera jamais." fit remarquer Jonathan. "De toute façon, il faut déjà de l'argent pour intenter un procès."

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt revendre une partie de ce bordel ?" proposa Warren, en désignant un tiroir rempli de machins occultes qui appartenaient à Andrew ou à Jonathan. "Je ne suis pas persuadé que tout soit utile."

"Hé, c'est pas juste, pourquoi pas tes affaires à toi?" demanda Andrew.

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas de marché noir pour les pièces mécaniques, petite tête, et que si je revends ce que j'ai "emprunté" à la fac, ça se verra. Bon, ce masque, là, il a un quelconque intérêt ?"

"Mais bien sûr, il sert à repousser les démons N'flakk !" protesta Andrew. "Si jamais un jour il en surgissait un, on serait bien malheureux de l'avoir perdu !" Il ne précisa pas que les probabilités d'apparition en dehors de fins du monde étaient d'environ une sur un million. Après tout, les choses qui ont une chance sur un million de se produire arrivent neuf fois sur dix, et puis les fins du monde n'étaient pas si rares que ça, à Sunnydale.

"Et la chose verte, là ? C'est un truc magique, ou le cadavre d'un crapaud qui est tombé là et n'a pas pu sortir ?"

"Un peu les deux." informa Jonathan. "C'est une espèce très rare de crapaud, le corps desséché sert pour les sorts de localisation."

"Et ça?" demanda encore Warren, désignant un pectoral en or qui aurait fait honte à Barracuda de "L'agence tout risques". "Ca a l'air de coûter un gros paquet de fric, et je ne veux pas de ça chez moi, même si en le portant je peux me faire suivre et servir par une couvée de démons crapauds !"

"Ca ne sert pas pour les invocations." dit Andrew, faisant soupirer Warren de soulagement. "En fait, le démon est à l'intérieur." précisa-t-il.

"He bien justement ! Ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour essayer de s'en débarrasser ?"

"Mais il serait peut-être gentil, si on l'aidait à sortir... Après tout, les démons aiment bien être libérés"

"He bien c'est parfait ! Fais-le sortir, et demande-lui un gros tas d'or, en paiement !"

"Mais d'un autre côté, après être resté prisonnier aussi longtemps, il ne serait peut-être pas de bonne humeur..."

"Ca me rappelle un conte oriental." intervint Jonathan. "Il y a un djinn enfermé dans une bouteille. Pendant le premier millénaire, il se dit : si quelqu'un me délivre, je le couvrirai d'or. Pendant le second millénaire, il se dit : si quelqu'un me délivre, je lui donnerai tout ce dont un humain peut rêver. Et pendant le troisième millénaire, il est aigri, et il se dit : si quelqu'un me libère, je le tuerai pour me défouler."

Cette histoire les laissa rêveurs.

"Warren pourrait peut-être faire une datation au carbone 14 ?" proposa Andrew.

"Peut-être que celui-là n'aura pas choisi les mêmes durées limites." objecta Jonathan.

"C'est vrai. Ou peut-être que le temps passe à une vitesse différente dans un pectoral doré." ajouta Andrew.

"Ceci dit, je ne vais pas attendre les deux mille ans nécessaires pour l'énerver." reprit Warren. "Soit on le revend, soit on libère le démon, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Alors?"

Andrew cogita quelques instants, puis arriva à une conclusion : "OK, je vais tenter le rituel pour le libérer, avec toutes les précautions possibles."

* * *

"Minuit moins cinq." fit remarquer Jonathan. Andrew fronça le nez.

"C'est bon. Encore cinq minutes." encouragea Warren. "Checklist ?"

"J'ai prévu des bonbons à la pomme, pour l'amadouer au cas où il aurait faim. Et aussi, s'il s'est ennuyé, un jeu de cartes - on pourrait faire une belote. J'ai aussi prévu un scrabble."

"C'est tout ?"

"Ah non, bien sûr, j'oubliais les amulettes de protection. Avec ça, il ne pourra pas nous blesser."

"Vaudrait mieux pas oublier. Tu fais quoi, là ?" Andrew était en train de polir le pectoral d'un air absent.

"En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le libérer..."

"Mais euh !" interrompit Jonathan. "Tu nous a faits venir à minuit, ma mère m'a encore sorti le couplet comme quoi si je faisais trop de jeux de rôles je finirais délinquant et drogué !"

"Et moi je suis en train de rater un film porno. Alors tu assumes, et tu fais ton petit rituel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire tout seul ?"

"He bien, j'ai un peu peur tout seul. Et puis, à deux, on ne peut pas jouer à la belote."

"Bon, de toute façon, il vaut mieux ne pas te laisser faire une bêtise, ou partir avec le fric." conclut Warren, exaspéré. Il consulta sa montre. "Minuit moins une." Andrew avait l'air résigné à tenter le rituel.

"Minuit, l'heure du crime..." murmura-t-il d'une voix qui essayait d'être effrayante. "Une main, armée d'une couteau, perce le coeur... d'un artichaut." Constatant le manque d'effet qu'avait sa blague, il se remit à vérifier que la hachette sacrificielle (prise dans une boîte à outils, mais ce n'était pas important, tant qu'elle était correctement plaquée à l'étain), était assez affutée. Il se coupa le doigt, grimaça et arriva à une conclusion positive.

Les secondes s'égrenaient sur la montre qu'il avait posée devant lui. Au moment où la trotteuse rejoignit les deux autres, il abattit la hache sur la pectoral d'or, le coupant en deux.

Un nuage de fumée soufrée vint compléter, de façon pas tout à fait plaisante, le mélange de potion magique et de fraîcheur ensoleillée. Et le démon surgit devant eux. Il était grand, vert et cornu - tout à fait le genre auquel on s'habitue, après quelques recherches sur le sujet. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, et sa bouche ouverte en un sourire laissait apercevoir ses défenses.

"Je suis libre!" dit-il d'une voix tonnante. Andrew acquiesça hativement d'un mouvement de tête. "Je saurai vous récompenser."

Warren prit les choses en main : "Au cas où vous vous demanderiez ce qui nous ferait le plus plaisir, une grosse somme d'argent..."

Le démon l'ignora et proclama d'un ton grandiloquent : "Je suis si heureuse! Je vais épouser l'un d'entre vous, et l'emmener dans mon royaume souterrain, où il aura tout l'or et l'argent dont il pourra rêver !"

Les trois garçons eurent un commun mouvement de recul, et commencèrent à évaluer d'un oeil nerveux la distance entre la démone et la sortie. Warren avait déjà commencé à reculer, quand le démon se tourna vers Andrew.

"Toi qui es brisé ma prison et qui est si innocent, unissons-nous !"

Warren et Jonathan n'avaient pas fini de pousser leur soupir de soulagement, qu'Andrew avait déjà sauté en arrière et tourné les talons. La démone se mit à le poursuivre, avec des gestes maladroits, comme si ses membres étaient ankylosés par un si long séjour en prison. Cependant, elle gagnait du terrain alors qu'il tournait en rond.

"Elle ne peut pas te blesser, avec l'amulette !" lui lança Jonathan d'un air encourageant.

"Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veuuuuut !" gémit Andrew. Arrivant au bout de la pièce, il fit un bond de côté. Fort heureusement, la démone ne put freiner à temps, heurta l'armoire, et reçut sur la tête un tas de trucs divers qui avaient été entreposés dessus quand on avait la flemme de réfléchir à leur classement, à savoir une maquette d'avion cassée aux multiples parties pointues, un annuaire de Sunnydale, une lunette de WC brisée, trois pots de confiture de rhubarbe et une boule à neige représentant la Statue de la Liberté. Elle reprit ses esprits, pour distinguer Andrew qui essayait de gagner la porte d'entrée.

"Peut-être que quand tu l'épouseras elle se transformera en jolie jeune fille." avança Warren, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil pour mieux regarder. "Et alors, ça sera toi le chanceux qui financera notre plan."

"Ce n'est pas le geeeenre !" La démone venait de faire un saut prodigieux, et d'atterrir juste là où elle lui coupait le chemin de la sortie. Ses quelques blessures dues à la population du haut de l'armoire ne semblaient pas avoir entaché sa bonne humeur, même s'ils rendaient son type de beauté encore plus exotique, voire discutable.

Andrew était face à elle, et essayait de reculer sans se faire remarquer, ce qui n'était pas évident.

"Je vous promets..." avança-t-il très vite, "que je ne suis pas du tout l'homme qu'il vous faut ! Je suis incapable de tenir une maison, et je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus. je n'ai ni gros muscles ni Ferrari. Et - oh, je ne suis pas innocent du tout ! J'ai déjà regardé plus de dix films porno ! En plus..."

La démone s'avançait vers lui, essayant de l'enlacer de ses grands bras sans lui faire de mal. Andrew poussa un glapissement strident, avant de se retourner une fois de plus, et de se jeter littéralement sur un Warren choqué, et de lui rouler une énorme pelle en se ratatinant dans ses bras comme pour se protéger.

La démone poussa un rugissement de colère, cracha une fumée de soufre, et leva les bras. mais, au lieu de les abattre sur eux, elle eut un geste de désespoir, et gronda : "J'aurais dû m'en douter! Tous les mecs bien sont soit pris, soit homosexuels."

Puis elle sortit en courant, et en laissant échapper quelques larmes cristallines, et manifestement suffisamment acides pour faires des trous irrécupérables dans le lino.

* * *

"Tu l'as échappé belle." fit remarquer Jonathan en fixant la porte d'un air qui se voulait illuminé. "C'était à un fil ; comme toujours dans les missions dangereuses..."

Aucun des deux autres ne semblait partager son enthousiasme, ni ne vint le rejoindre pour la scène émouvante, et il se sentit un peu vexé.

"Andrew ?" dit la voix de Warren, derrière lui.

"Quoi?"

"Les rateaux envoyés à des démons sont une chose. L'abus en est une autre. Lache-moi et descends de mes genoux. MAINTENANT !"

Quelque chose cogna le sol, lourdement.

Jonathan ne se retourna pas. Surtout après ses frayeurs de la soirée, il y avait des images mentales sont il n'avait pas besoin.


End file.
